Stocking Doctrine
Alright folks, here’s how to stock/help with stocking our Fleet Doctrine fits in our home hole Getting to the Doctrine Tool on Seat Check the WH stocking tool on seat for what’s needed. To do this, log into seat and click the “WH Tools” link on the left hand column: Next, click the "stocking" button: That will bring up a list of the doctrines that we are currently stocking. From here we need to find what needs to be brought in. There’s 4 important columns to pay attention to. The first is the “Min” Column: This is the total number of that specific doctrine we want stocked. Corp Stock vs Members Stock The “Corp Stock” column is what the corp currently has purchased and up for sale in the hole, as opposed to what members are posting on contracts with the same 10% markup. If the corp stock and members stock added together is equal to or greater than the min column, that doctrine is fully stocked and doesn’t need to be brought in. If those columns added together are less than the number in the Min column, the difference is what needs to be brought in. For example, in the picture above you can see that there’s a min stock of the Delta Leshak of 2. There’s 1 corp stock, and 1 members stock, for a total of 2. This means we want 2 total stocked, and there are 2 total stocked, so no more need to be brought in. But the Delta Beam Legion has a min stock of 2, but none stocked by members or the corp, so 2 need to be brought in. How to Correctly Name Your Contracts The last column here is the most important one. PLEASE GET THIS EXACTLY RIGHT!!! When you create your contract for the corp, if you’re putting a ship up with your own isk, the “Description” line in the contract page needs to say EXACTLY what the contract title says in SEAT. The Seat tool can only pull information that exactly matches its search parameters, so it will only pull contracts that exactly match the Contract Title column descriptions. If you’re even 1 letter or capitalization off, the tool won’t pull the contract and people won’t know it’s there. What happens then is that you may have brought in 6 sabres, but they’re not named to match the tool so seat doesn’t pick it up, and 6 more get brought in either by someone else or the corp, and now yours will take twice as long to sell. So make sure the description in the contract matches exactly what the tool says in the “Contract Title” description. Creating A Contract Step 1: Availability Make sure you’re putting the contract up for the corporation: Step 2: Pricing Make sure that you’re not marking up your contract more than 10% above what you paid for it. To keep track of this, rename the ship in your hangar with a small description and the cost you paid for it +10%. That way if the contract expires you still know exactly what you paid for it with the 10% over added in, so you can immediately put it back up for contract for the amount that’s already in the ship name. Selling Doctrine Ships to the Alliance If you don’t want to have your isk tied up in assets on contract in the home hole and want an immediate return on your investment, you’re also able to bring doctrine ships in that need stocked and contract them directly to Violence is the Answer. The process for that is as follows: #Follow the same procedure to determine what ships are brought in, with the added step of checking the doctrine-stocking channel in Discord for screenshots of ships someone might have brought in that day/the day before and just not put up yet. #Once you’re relatively sure that what you want to bring in isn’t currently stocked, take a screenshot of the doctrine stocking page with what you want to stock showing, then post that in the doctrine-stocking channel on discord with a note underneath that says what you’e bringing in. Example, “1x Delta Leshak” #Go to Jita (please only buy ships from Jita guys, ty). Go to doctrine fits, simulate the ship you’re going to buy, click “save as” in bottom left corner: 4. This will bring up the Fitting Management pop up. From here there will be a “Buy All” option: 5.Click that and it will bring up all the modules and the hull. There will be a total at the bottom. Screenshot that page and post it underneath your first post in the doctrine-stocking channel in discord. 6. Haul it back into the hole, fit it up with the ship named with what you paid for it +5%. Contract it to the corporation Violence is the Answer for that amount. (so if you bring a Delta Leshak in that cost 1 billion isk, contract it to Vita for 1,050,000,000 (1 billion 50 million isk) and name it “Delta Leshak 1.05B” or whatever accurately shows the price). As soon as a member of leadership sees it we accept it, and boom, you made an easy 50 mil. Disclaimer on Overstocking Couple things to be aware of here guys. Sometimes there’s going to be overstock, this system isn’t perfect. People will bring stuff in but not put it up for a couple days, then someone else brings it in etc. If we get multiple contracts over the min stock for something, we’re going to accept the one that got posted in discord FIRST, so please make sure you’re putting all the required information in there. If there are too many of 1 ship and your contract is waiting, feel free to cancel the contract to the corp and put your ship up as a personal contract following the guidelines above to try to get it sold, just be aware that if it’s overstock it might take a while to sell so that isk you put into it will be sitting there for a while. Also, while we have a pretty strong degree of trust in our members we know that some folks really want to make isk and will cut some corners to do so. This is a 1 strike deal, as in, if you fudge the numbers, are dishonest about pricing, don’t follow the procedures correctly, you’re immediately out from the program and we will no longer accept your contracts at all. Please make sure you’re doing this right, every time. Thanks guys, let’s make some isk together! Category:Making Isk Category:Guides